fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Clone Concerns is a game for the 3DS and a continuation of the Mario & Luigi series. It's release date is March 7th, 2016 and it is the 6th installation of the series. Story It all starts out in Peach's castle. Everyone is talking. No one ever realized how useful a Third Mario was when Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario worked together. So, some people were in the works of a cloning machine using combinations of science and magic. Toadbert, who was in the head of the movement, notified the brothers that the machine had been completed. The bros. decided to use it, and out of the uniquely colored pipe, multicolored clones came out. Bowser saw this. He could never capture the princess and take over now! So before the clones were too powerful, he needed help. He remembered two clones of Mario. Bowser Jr. used Shadow Mario again, and Bowser traveled in space to gather Cosmic Mario. Kamek made Metal Mario and Metal luigi using magic metal. Metal Mario and Metal Luigi were completely resistant to Peach's magic. Bowser and his Koopa fleet launched the ultimate attack on the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mushroom Kingdom's army clashed with the Koopa Fleet and the Koopa Troop. But then Metal Mario, Metal Luigi, and Cosmic Mario went on the inside job of going to the important landmarks – Including Peach's castle. Mario and Luigi needed help. The clones were scattered across the kingdom. They had to collect the clones to stop bowser and his army! Meanwhile... Wario and Waluigi are trying to make clones of themselves to get more money, but when they make clones of themselves, the clones get mad at them and they get in a fight. Of course, Mario and Luigi couldn't do this alone. They got the help of Toadbert, Toad, Daisy, Starlow, and Starlow's green clone. In the middle of the game, Bowser makes a deal with some familiar faces. Fawful, Midbus, and Antasma. Somehow they survived, but they were no where near as powerful. After collecting many clones, Mario and Luigi have to fight Bowser, Metal Mario, Metal Luigi, Cosmic Mario, and Bowser Jr. as Shadow Mario in the final battle. In the end, they win. But then... What do they do with all the clones? Well, there was a perfect job for them. They built a bunch of small brick houses and they lived in them. They worked as "Heroes for hire". Gameplay Unlike most Mario & Luigi games, they stay in the mushroom kingdom for most of the game, and it is a bit more fast paced. Every clone has a different color pallet. It works a lot like Dream Team, the Clones being like the Dreamy Luigis, as disposable cannon fodder. The Bros. this time inherit abilities from prior games like Firebrand and Thunderhand, their hammers, and more. Trivia * This is the Mario and Luigi game to feature Wario, Waluigi, and Daisy. * Every clone uses a completely randomized color for their shirt, overalls, gloves, hair, and shoes. Though for the shoes it's commonly darker colors and for the gloves it's usually lighter colors. Category:Mario & Luigi Games